


Confessions of a Stubborn Blonde Hero

by DuckDean7691



Category: Adventure Time, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Confessions, F/M, First Time, Kink mentions, Light Bondage, Light Injuries, Protectiveness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 18:30:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7398703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuckDean7691/pseuds/DuckDean7691
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is going to be an Alternate Universe with several twists on Characters. <br/>It takes place in Adventure Time, but in the Land of Aaa (alternative to the Land of Ooo), and Fionna is the Reader Insert basically, and Marshall Lee is now instead played by Markiplier.<br/>I'm hoping to do more of these in the future, but I think this will be the origin or first one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

He had warned me not to try to help him with this fight against the Ice Queen and her army of icicle soldiers, but being as stubborn as I am, I grabbed my green backpack, my magic pink sword, and convinced Cake that we needed to help him.  
She eyed me suspiciously, possibly seeing that I had more than one motive for wanting to help Mark, but she agreed and used her stretch powers to grow tall and ran us from our Tree House home to the scene of the battle.  
The fresh air and clean smell of The Land of Aaa greeted us and I was tempted to remove my white hat to let my blonde hair flow, but we approached the fighting quickly and I decided against it.   
I took one look at Mark and I was grateful that we'd come to help.   
His muscled frame was still fighting off the soldiers and dodging spells shot from the Ice Queen, but he had cuts and bruises that would need attention soon.  
I tugged my hat closer around my head and launched myself directly off of Cake and towards the Ice Queen.   
I landed hard on her back with a loud THWUMP and knocked us both onto the ground.   
She thrashed and screeched angrily at me, "YOU STUPID LITTLE BITCH, COME TO SAVE YOUR BOYFRIENDD?"  
I blushed a deep red in my cheeks and she cackled, but I cut her laugh short with a punch to her cheek. She gasped at the impact and spit blood into the snow.  
"You'll pay for that, heroic little cunt!"   
She tried to roll sideways and knock me into a snow pile, but my thighs were strong like iron and I dug them into her sides, holding her in place.  
"Will I?" I spat out in a near growl. I shifted my sword and held it up to her throat. Her icy eyes flew wide and she gasped at the feeling of the crystal against her jugular.   
I grinned madly and added just enough pressure for a small trickle of blood to run down the blade and stain the snow.  
"Call off your soldiers." I leaned down close to her face. "Now." I emphasized the word with a tightening of my hips and just a touch more pressure to the blade.   
She gasped and twitched her left wrist. I could hear several soldiers fall to the ground and what sounded like a breath of relief come from Mark's direction.   
"All of them." I demanded in a louder tone.  
She made a snarling face and twitched her entire right wrist and I felt cold needle-like pressure in my back.  
"Ah ah ah, you stupid little shit. I control them, not you." I felt the pressure tear the sides of my shirt just slightly and I shivered at the cold against my skin.   
I quickly moved the blade of my sword and stabbed the middle of her right wrist. She screamed loudly and the last of her soldiers fell in heeps of heavy sharp ice. The cold pressure against me was gone and I breathed in deeply, rolling off the screaming Ice Queen.   
"I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS YOU FUCKING CUNT." She wailed as she flew far into the Ice Kingdom, trailing blood back to her lair.   
I laid in the snow, sword at my side, shirt still torn in places, exhausted.   
Cake appeared beside me with my backpack, gently nudging me to make sure I was alright.   
The world felt hazy and blurry, and I blacked out just after seeing a tall muscular figure in red flannel and black jeans lifting me off the snow.


	2. Made it back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second little chapter, Mark, Cake, and Fionna made it home  
> Smut in the next chapter, I promise xD  
> I'm not sure where this is going but it's still going

I dreamed that I was being cradled in strong and warm arms, flying through the cold night air and feeling his soft flannel covering his firm chest. I breathed in his scent and felt my insides flood with need and a warmth down to between my legs.  
I felt the shock of a cold wind gust cut through the tears in my shirt and slowly opened my eyes to realize that I wasn't dreaming.  
I was actually flying through the air in the strong familiar flannel-covered arms of a friend.   
Mark.   
A small smile appeared on my lips and I nuzzled my head slightly against his chest. His grip tightened around me, but he kept looking forward to his target, the open window to Cake and I's Tree House.   
He flew us gracefully through the window and landed gently in a sitting position on the couch.   
Cake wasn't far behind, shrinking as she hopped through the same window and set my backpack down next to the reclining chair.  
"Woo wee I'm a cold kitty cat!" Cake said in her naturally sassy accent. "Imma just go take a hot bath in my cat tub upstairs. Don't chu do anything weird while I'm gone mister. That's my Fionna you got right there!" Cake stared at Mark holding Fionna the whole time she made her way up the long ladder to her bathroom.  
Mark stuck out his tongue in her direction and then turned his attention back to Fionna in his lap.   
He ran his fingers softly over her face and gently pushed them under her hat to slide it off. Blonde hair began to spill over his knees and onto the couch, flowy and shining and ever so soft. He couldn't resist running his fingers through the long locks and playing with it. I let out a tiny moan because it felt wonderful and peeked through one eyelid to see that Mark was blushing just a bit.  
He noticed my eyes opening and looked deep into them with his own gentle brown eyes gleaming.   
"Didn't I tell you not to come to that fight?"   
He said this gently, but not without a bit of lecture behind it. I laughed and sat up a little, hair now flowing down past my lower back and onto the couch arm. In this position, I was now seated on his lap.  
"You did, but I also recall that I helped your ass defeat the Ice Queen." I crossed my arms stubbornly across my chest and winced at the feeling of bruises where the tears in my shirt exposed my skin.  
He noticed my reaction and gently moved my arms back to my sides to look at the tears in my shirt.  
"Yeah, I guess you helped with her soldiers and stabbing her was a nice touch." I chuckled at that and ran a hand through my hair.  
"Damn right I did. That felt good honestly."   
Mark smiled crookedly. "You're welcome." I added and Mark smirked at me. "I could say the same to you, I did carry your ass home!"  
I laughed softly and touched his bruised cheek gingerly with one hand. "You did, I was wondering why you did that instead of Cake. She's fully capable."  
Mark blushed a little pink and was going to say something when Cake popped her head downstairs looking annoyed.  
"DING DAMN IT FIONNA WE'RE ALL OUTTA MY CUPCAKE BATH BOMBS."  
Mark looked slightly amused but disappointed. I shifted to stand up and stretch, wincing just a little. "So, go get some more from that wizard salesman you like so much."  
Cake blushed and snapped her fingers. "MAYBE I WILL, BUT HUSH YO MOUTH GURL." Cake climbed down to ground level and left out the front door in search for her bath bomb salesman.   
I turned back towards Mark, blonde hair swishing slightly, and noticed he quickly had to avert his eyes back up to my face, as they had been looking downward.  
'Was he admiring my ass?' The thought slipped before I could filter it and suddenly I was blushing all kinds of pink.   
I tried to change the subject at hand  
"I think we both need to get cleaned up from that fight, don't you?"  
Mark stood up, not quite towering over me, but there was a significant height difference.   
"Sure, a shower and a place to sleep would be great."   
He smirked and winked, and I punched his arm playfully, aware that we both were injured.  
"Separately." I added, but still blushed red all the way to my ears. 'For now' my brain added, and I wish I could've punched my brain for that one.


	3. Injury Inspection without Innocence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspecting Injuries, completely innocent right?  
> WRONG  
> ho boy this'll hopefully be some good smut  
> maaaaaybe some kinks, maaaaybe I'll save that for later, still figuring it all out xD

Mark and I agreed that before cleaning up, we should inspect and draw some conclusions to the injuries that we both had. I opted to go first, since we were in my house and I did help to defeat the Ice Queen and her army. He rolled his eyes, but agreed with me.  
I had him stand up straight and I gingerly let my hands roam his face, gently applying pressure and watching for a reaction. He had minor bruises and scrapes on his cheeks, but nothing too bad. I asked him to unbutton and remove his shirt so I could search for other injuries.  
He waggled his eyebrows and smiled crookedly at seeing me blush after asking that.  
I swear, he flexed his arms in such a way on purpose and slowly, one by one, unbuttoned his red and black flannel, revealing his toned chest underneath. He ran his fingers through his black and red hair, still smirking.   
"Impressed?" He purred in a deep honey dripping voice. I couldn't help nodding and shaking my head to clear it and focus.   
He looked alright as far as bruising on his front, but when he turned he did have some purple marks on his shoulder blades. Without thinking, I stepped forward and kissed them each, soothingly. Mark gasped at the soft touch of my lips and whimpered softly in approval. I stepped back quickly, flustered, and smoothed my hair down.   
"Just some bruises and scrapes, a few antibiotics and you should be fine." My voice shook just a little.   
Mark turned back around and had a pink flush to his cheeks.   
"Alright then, now it's your turn." That last phrase he said in a voice that somehow dropped a bit lower in pitch and a bolt of heat shot straight to between my legs.   
"O-okay."   
I stood up straight in front of Mark, a soft pink blush on my cheeks.   
He stepped closer to me and gently let his eyes scan down my body and back up, stopping around my ribcage area.   
"You've got some rips in your shirt, but I can't see through it. I'll need you to take it off." His voice was somehow both gentle and demanding, and I was somehow both touched at the caring but turned on by the command. That wasn't something new though, I'd had a thing for being told what to do for a while...   
I gripped the bottom edge of my shirt and slowly lifted it, exposing my belly, then my bra-covered breasts, and finally slipped it over my head and off of my trailing blonde hair. I blushed at being this exposed to Mark for the first time, and he seemed to have a look of hunger on his face. He stepped even closer and kneeled slightly to get a better look at my body.   
I could feel his breathing against my skin and my nipples became perky at the closeness of his warmth. After a few minutes passed of his eyes roaming my body, he spoke.  
"There's some light bruising and scrapes on your sides here.." He murmured and placed a few light kisses to the bruises just under the bottom of my bra. He kissed his way to between my breasts and breathed hotly over them. I couldn't help the small moan that escaped. I didn't even notice his hands slip up my back, but before I knew it he had unclasped the blue lacy bra and was pulling it off my shoulders. I blushed harder at the new exposure and whimpered  
"I-I've n-never-"  
"Shhhhh..."  
He looked up into my hazel-grey eyes with his deep chocolate ones to make sure I was alright.   
"This will help with the pain..." There really wasn't much pain, but oh I was definitely not complaining. His voice had dropped even deeper and my knees felt slightly wobbly. He must've noticed, because then he was backing me up against the wall and lifting me to wrap my legs around his waist.  
He looked into my eyes again, and this time leaned closer to me, connecting our lips for the first time. His mouth was firm and warm and wonderful, I felt mine practically melt into the kiss.   
We stayed that way, against the wall, for what felt like forever, but was only a few minutes.   
He pulled back slowly to look into my eyes again, his own twinkling and pupils much bigger than normal.   
I was panting slightly and adjusted my hips, feeling a very obvious bulge in his jeans, pain from bruises completely forgotten. 

I smirked and ground my hips to press firmly into his bulge, drawing a gasp out of Mark.  
I swear I heard a small growl and then he was kissing me again, less gently and more hungrily. He teased my mouth with his tongue, and I enjoyed it at first, but then I needed more. More of him, more of his taste, more of this, just moreeee.  
I parted my lips a tad wider and let our tongues tangle together, moaning against his teeth at the manly taste he had.   
I sucked his tongue and whimpered, letting his tongue explore my mouth with lustful curiosity, and almost a determination from him to claim all of it for himself.   
He ground himself harder between my legs and the friction was delicious. I felt myself break the kiss, shoving his head gently to my neck and gasping for breath.

He wasted no time kissing and sucking hard at my flesh, leaving hickeys and biting hard enough to make me cry out. His little grunts between bites added to the sensation of each bite having just a hint of fang, my temperature was rising. I gripped the back of his shirt and let him continue his onslaught of my neck and shoulders, and had to bite aggressively at my bottom lip when he kissed down to my breasts. He kissed each one all over, flicking his tongue out to lick their creamy expanse. His hips were supporting me staying against the wall, so he began using his hands at the same time and fondled a breast in each one.  
I had started to moan, but it turned into Mark's name.  
"M-mmmmmark." I purred the ending and ran my fingers shakily through his soft hair.   
He looked up at me and held eye contact as he swirled his tongue around my left nipple. I whimpered and fluttered my eyelashes. His mouth was so warm around my sensitive flesh, and he began sucking it gently while rolling the other one between his thumb and first finger.   
The sensation was so new to me and I felt heat gathering all over my body, blushing and breathing a little harder than normal.   
Mark continued to suck and nibbled at my nipple which caused me to whimper between panting. He gave the left one-more long suck and let it go with a loud *pop*, and trailed spit over to my right breast. He kissed the tip softly, the warmth causing it to stand at attention, and bit down on that one right off the bat. I cried out loudly in pleasure, tugging his hair between my fingers and ground my hips, desperate for friction.   
Mark seemed to notice, and let his left hand trail to between my legs and up my navy blue skirt.   
Goosebumps trailed where his fingers traced, and they found their way to my black and pink panties. I gasped ever so softly and whined, pressing forward into his fingers, my sticky arousal leaking through the thin fabric.   
Mark continued to fondle my breast with his right hand and a suckling-nibbling routine with his mouth, but also began a teasing pace of rubbing and pressing his strong fingers against my aching pussy. The feeling was completely new, I was only used to my fingers touching me in this way, and I could feel I was closer to the edge with this incredible sensation.   
Mark suckled and nibbled harder, groaning against my soft flesh. His fingers also rubbed and stroked with more pressure, like he'd read my mind.   
"A-Ahhhffff m-mmm..." I became a whimpering, groaning mess. I needed the release. "M-Mark y-you're going t-to make me-"   
He understood, because he bit down and sucked hard and rubbed his fingers even harder into my soaking pussy. His stimulation was perfect and before I knew it-  
"Mmmmmf f-fUCK!"  
I cried out and moaned loudly and soaked even further through my panties, all over Mark's fingers. He let go of my breast with another *pop* and vigorously rubbed my pussy perfectly through the orgasm until I was pushing his hand away from oversensitivity.   
I was a panting, deep-blushing blonde in the moment, but I couldn't stop smiling shyly.  
Mark gently let my legs slide to the floor, and slid his hand out from under my skirt, admiring his glistening fingers. He stuck them in his mouth, sucking and moaning at the taste. When he pulled them out, I kissed him, tasting myself, letting our tongues tangle again, savoring the flavor and feeling his moan vibrate through my body.  
When we both pulled back to catch our breath, he was smirking that goddamn crooked smile.  
"So, about that getting cleaned up separately?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More smut on the way anyone?  
> Good good xD  
> Comment if you'd like any ideas or feedback C:  
> I am sin, you'll see more soon!


	4. Sweet Sinful First Showers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark and Fionna (Reader) need to clean up after the battle and the events that followed.  
> Showers start with S, and so does SIN   
> WOOO

After we had both caught our breath and I had gathered the shirts that had been flung to the floor, I threw them both into the laundry basket and started heading toward the ladder to climb up to the bathroom.   
Mark was right behind me, and as I bent slightly at the waist to reach up the ladder, there was a prominent smack! that landed hard on my ass.  
I cried out a happy moan and blushed heavily.   
Mark seemed to notice my enjoyment and I saw him smirking when we both got up to the end of the ladder.   
"I'll have to keep that in mind for later..."  
He winked, and stretched his arms above his head. I took the opportunity and poked and tickled at his exposed sides, which earned me several yelps and high giggles, surprising from a man with such a normal deep pitch in voice. He was laughing and begging me to stop, but I was relentless.   
Eventually I did ease up and he took a few seconds to catch his breath. In a sudden instant he was pinning my arms above my head with both wrists in one grip, my hips shoved to the wall with the other hand.  
I was panting again and blushing, and he had a deep look of lust in his eyes.   
He took notice of my change in breathing and smirked again, releasing and allowing me to step away from the wall.  
"That too, for later..."   
I smoothed down my hair and in doing so realized we were both still naked from the waist up.   
"S-so uh, there's only o-one bathroom with a shower..." I looked down shyly at my hands, toying with my golden hair.   
"W-we could take turns if you want, the water usually stays h-hot enough.."   
I took a deep breath and looked up to find Mark's face much closer to mine than I expected. His eyes were so detailed and intense up close, I could lose myself in them.   
"Or...?" He replaced my strands of hair in my hands with his own fingers, lacing them together and squeezing softly.   
"I wouldn't mind sharing. If you're up for it?" He slowly lifted one hand and ran his fingers through my hair ever so gently. I closed my eyes and practically purred at his touch.  
"Yess.." I breathed, sighing a little when his hand dropped back to his side.   
"Alright then, lead the way m'lady."   
He smiled and kept his hold on my left hand. I blushed and lead us both into the bathroom.   
Once there, I turned the nob and the shower water starting flowing. I loved this shower, it had great adjustable water pressure and the water itself smelled and tasted so clean.   
I leaned back out of the shower and toyed with my hair again.   
"I think I'll get in first, if that's alright."  
Mark chuckled lightly.   
"I wouldn't mind watching the show. Lady's first, after all."  
I didn't get what he meant, but then I realized that he was talking about how I still had to strip off my black shoes, tall white socks, skirt, and panties.   
I smirked a little to myself and realized I could put on just a little show, because why not?  
I turned so my back faced Mark and ran my hands over the expanse of my ass, making sure to roll the hips just a bit to tease. I heard Mark adjusting what sounded like denim and a belt.  
I hooked my thumbs into the waistband of the skirt and slid it down my hips, pausing just slightly to bend over and slide it the rest of the way off, showing off the "DON'T KILL MY VIBE" written in pink against my black panties.   
That earned me a chuckle from behind.  
I stood back up and did a small circle with my hips to show off the panties, and then oh so slowly pulled them down to my knees, pausing again to bend over and then step out of them.   
I hear a gasp and a small 'fuck' and the unmistakable sound of a belt buckle being undone and taken off.  
Standing up straight again, I made sure to whip my head up fluidly and my hair bounced down to my lower back. I rolled my neck, then my shoulders, and finally I swayed my hips in a circle before stepping into the steam of the hot shower.   
The hot clean water met my flesh and I gasped at how good it made my muscles feel. They relaxed some of their tension under the gentle downpour. I moved my whole body to under the spray and let it wash away the dirt from the snow where I landed earlier in the fight. My hair quickly became soaked and I let the water wash over my face.   
I began running my hands over the curves of my body, just feeling the water caress every inch.   
I had become so distracted by the hot water that I jumped a little when I felt another pair of hands running over my body and the warmth of another person standing close enough to touch right behind me.  
"That was quite a show." Mark murmured into my ear. I let his hands wander my skin, one finding its place fondling my breast and the other teasing at my inner thighs, prompting me to spread them and inching his hand upwards back to my pussy.  
"And I'm liking the after party."  
I tilted my head to lean back onto his shoulder and he took that as an invitation, biting down at the junction where my neck and left shoulder met.   
I cried out loudly and pushed my hips back, feeling his cock become hard against my body. I remembered through my hazy arousal that I had gotten to cum downstairs, but Mark had not.   
I reached one hand down and reluctantly tugged at his hand that was toying with my clit and teasing at my soaked entrance.   
"I-I got to g-get off downstairs." I stepped away from him and gently guided us to switch places so that his back was now to the spray, blocking most of the water with his broad shoulders.   
"Now it's your turn."   
I carefully sank to my knees on the shower floor, and looked up. The view was definitely something I could get used to.   
Mark stood naked in front of me, wet hair sticking to his head, water pouring softly down his entire body, muscles beautifully toned, and hard cock standing at attention, slightly red and a small bead of precum at the tip. It was both thick and long, he was a big boy and I felt a little nervous about how much of him I'd be able to take, considering I'd never-  
"God you look beautiful like that."  
His compliment tore me from my thoughts and I blushed softly.   
I inched forward and reached one hand up to stroke his cock. That earned me a sigh that turned into a moan from Mark's red flushed lips.   
I stroked his hard member, gently feeling every inch under my fingers. I tilted my head forward and licked the throbbing tip slowly. He gasped and twitched his hips just a little upwards.   
I smirked and began lapping at the precum as if the head of his dick was a lollipop.   
I wrapped my lips around and sucked at just the head at first, which caused an out-of-breath 'oh shit' to slip past Mark's lips.  
I carefully started to move my lips in time with my strokes and slowly took him deeper into my mouth.  
Yep, definitely a big boy.   
Once I could fit as much as I knew how for now, I set a pace and began trying out things with my tongue.  
I applied pressure here and swirled around the head when I pulled back enough, and only grazed my teeth just lightly along the bottom vein of his dick.   
Mark's breath had turned into panting and his hips were thrusting slightly into my mouth. He began making grunting noises and moaned from deep in his chest in appreciation. Both of his hands had found their way to my hair, and he had tangled his fingers into it, creating a grip and taking control of the pace.  
Since he was holding my head, I dropped my hands away and relaxed my jaw more to let him fuck into my mouth deeper.  
I loved the feeling of how full Mark was making my mouth, and my fingers found their way to my pussy.   
I began to rub and tease myself at the same pace that Mark was thrusting. I could feel both of our arousal throbbing and I whimpered around Mark's dick.  
He cried out at the vibrations around his cock and noticed what I was doing to myself, which seemed to urge him on even more.  
His thrusts became uneven and urgent, and suddenly he gripped my hair hard and was cumming into my mouth. It was hot and sticky, and I did my best to swallow all of it, the taste oddly satisfying.   
His hips stilled and he gently pulled his softening dick out off my mouth, earning a mewing of want from me.   
I leaned back on my knees and continued my pace of rubbing at my pussy, the look in Mark's eyes as he watched me and the taste of Mark's lingering cum on my tongue sending me whimpering over the edge.   
I panted and slumped forward, leaning my head against Mark's hip.  
"That was..." I began, and then I sighed contentedly as I felt Mark begin to lather in shampoo to my hair.  
"Intense? Amazing? Fuckin' awesome?" Mark offered.  
"My first time ever doing that." I smirked and heard a gasp from above me.   
He continued gently with his fingers on my scalp and stepped sideways to let the water through and massage the shampoo out of my hair.   
"Well hot damn! You've got some talents we need to explore and discover..."  
I didn't need to look up to know there was a smirk in his voice. He finished rinsing out the shampoo and started pouring the conditioner in. I moaned and titled my head happily.  
"That makes two of us, because you're amazing at what you're doing..."  
He smiled, unused to the praise, and continued to wash in and rinse out the conditioner in my tangle of blonde hair.   
When he was finished, he helped me stand.   
I smiled at him.  
"Your turn." I murmured against his skin as I kissed his plump lips. I lathered in shampoo and gently massaged it out of his hair under the shower spray.   
Then came the conditioner, and I carefully made sure it stayed away from his eyes.   
He crookedly smiled at me when I was finished.   
"Now comes the really fun part."  
I cocked my head sideways, confused, until he reached for the body wash.   
He raised an eyebrow and groaned.  
"Man, now I'm gonna smell like pomegrante vanilla lady-scent."  
I grabbed the bottle and playfully smacked him.   
"Oh you poor thing, you're naked in a shower with a woman and you'll end up smelling just like I do every day."  
I squeezed some of the body wash onto my breasts and lathered myself up, my own hands soon replaced by his all over my body from behind me. I gasped and smiled.  
He growled into the shell of my ear  
"You're right, it's not so bad..."


	5. Gentle After Shower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark and Fionna dry off gently  
> Cake arrives back home very loudly  
> What will happen next for our pair?  
> Smut more than likely xD

We both ended up gently soaping up and washing each other's bodies, smiling whenever we made eye contact.   
The water stayed hot for the entire shower, which is always a bonus, especially since this was one of the longest shower's I'd ever taken. But hey, I had good reasoning for that. It's not every day I shower with a sexy muscular vampire king.   
When we'd both rinsed off thoroughly and all the bubbles had been washed down the drain, I turned the shower off and stepped out onto the cool gel-like bath mat. I reached for a fluffy towel and was about to wrap it around my body when Mark stepped out of the shower and placed his hand over mine.  
"I can do that." He said it in a gentle, deep voice and it was all the persuasion I needed.   
I let him take the towel and slowly stroke it over my wet skin. I giggled a few times when he got to my ribs and my belly and behind my knees.   
He was kneeling in front of me with the towel near my toes, finishing the last few places to dry off. He looked up and met my eyes, pure adoration and awe on his face.  
"You really are so beautiful Fionna."   
He ran his hands gently up my legs and my thighs, over my belly, and softly tugged my hips forward so he could place a kiss above my belly button. I blushed pink and ran my fingers through his wet hair.   
"Th-thank you." Nobody had ever seen me this naked before, and I certainly wasn't used to such praise.  
I reached for another towel and began gently rubbing it over his head, drying his hair and gently moving down to his neck and shoulders. He made very soft noises of appreciation. Mark stayed kneeling until I needed to reach the rest of his body past his upper back.   
When I was finished, he stood back up and pulled me into a warm embrace.  
I breathed in deeply and giggled.   
"Now we both smell like me."  
He groaned playfully and kissed the top of my wet tangled hair.  
"Yeah, yeah. But at least you have good taste in smell."   
He tried to run his fingers through my hair, but they got stuck several times.   
I laughed at him and pulled back to look up at his face.  
He pouted fake-dramatically.  
"I want to play with your hair. I need to brush it first though. Where is your-"  
There were loud footsteps in the hall outside the bathroom and sudden demanding knocking on the door, causing just me to jump.   
"FIONNA GURL. YOU BETTA BE IN THERE BY YOSELF. I SAW HIS SHIRT IN THE LAUNDRY. DING DAMN IT MARK I SWEAR TO GLOB IF SOMETHIN HAPPENED WHILE I WAS GONE YOU GONNA NEED TO SUMMON A WHOLE ARMY CAUSE IMMA GO WHOOP ASS ON YO SORRY KING BUTT. YOU HEAR ME? IMMA-"  
"CAKE!!" I yelled through the door. "COULD YOU PLEASE RELAX? I'LL EXPLAIN!"  
I was blushing red at how protective Cake was shouting, and I lightly thwacked Mark with my brush as he was leaning against the wall of the bathroom, practically dying of laughter.


	6. Hair Care and Comfy Clothes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cake is calmed down  
> Mark loves to play with her hair  
> Comfy clothes are cute and so sweet  
> Yes, there is fluff here  
> Hope it's alright so far! C:

I had to wrap a towel around my body before leaving the bathroom to calm Cake down and explain things.  
Mark tugged playfully at my towel and I gave him a warning look and gestured to the other towel so he could cover himself before I opened the door. He rolled his eyes, but wrapped the towel loosely around his hips.   
I remembered my hair brush, and held it in one hand in case I'd need to ward off a jump from Cake.   
I opened the door carefully to the sight of a very cranky looking Cake holding a small basket of cupcake shapped bath-bombs. I smiled shyly and she tapped her front paw on the floor.   
"I see you got some more bath bombs-"  
"WHY IS HE IN THE BATHROOM WITH YOU AND WHY ARE Y'ALL NOT WEARIN ANY DAMN CLOTHES? THE HELL I LEAVE FOR ONE TRIP-"  
I cut off her rant by pulling her close and hugging her against my fluffy towel. She growled, but it came out as more of a purring when I scratched behind her ear just right.   
"I missed you my little CupCake."  
She grumped, but I could hear the purr at the nickname I had for her. She mumbled an 'I missed you too' against my chest.  
"I'm glad you were safe on your trip, but please trust me that I can take care of myself when you go on a trip."  
There was a whine and a muffled insisting 'I do trust you Fionna.'  
I lifted her chubby kitty head to look me in the eyes.   
"Then trust that Mark being here with me was with my consent, and nothing bad happened between us, okay?"   
Cake's eyes softened after a moment and she nodded. I kissed the top of her head right between her ears, and set her back down on the floor.   
Mark cleared his throat from where he was leaning against the bathroom door frame, running a hand through his damp hair and shaking it out, making it messy.   
I let my eyes admire his chest and silently admitted to myself that he was extremely sexy in just a towel.  
'Bet he would look sexy in a lot of things.'  
Cake bored her eyes into Mark's, but I stood up and put some space between them by pushing Cake towards the little ladder that led up to her private kitty bath tub.   
"I'm watching you Mr. King of the Undead."  
I rolled my eyes and adjusted my towel.   
"Go relax and take your bath Cake." I knew a good long pastry-scented bath would loosen her up a bit.   
She scowled, but picked up the basket between her teeth and climbed up the rungs.   
I sighed in relief and turned to find Mark floating a few inches above the ground very close to me.   
"Hiya cutie." He grinned and wrapped his arms around my waist and floated us both up the other ladder in the trunk of the tree to my bedroom.   
My eyes widened at how how graceful he flew us through the house and how carefully he held me close to him.   
"Hi." I breathed out a little laugh when he set me down on the edge of my bed.   
He sat down next to me on the blanket and ran his hands over my hair to help tame it from the short flight up the ladder.  
I blushed and he chuckled lowly, the sound sending tingles to my cheeks.   
"You've got quite a lion's mane."  
"I-It is a lot, I-I have thought about cutting it-"  
Mark was reaching for the brush and fumbled, barely catching it.   
"Oh no I mean, I really like it." He smiled nervously. "It's all golden and flowing and soft and pretty..." He scratched the back of his head. "N-not that short hair on you wouldn't be adorable either.."   
He cursed under his breath and I reached out, gently rubbing his forearm. I smiled at him when he met my gaze.   
"Still wanna try to brush it for me?"  
His eyes lit up with a twinkle and he nodded his head, red and black hair flopping down onto his forehead. I reached up gently and brushed it back away from his bright chocolate eyes. I let my hand stay there, cupping his cheek and rubbing my thumb softly over his high cheek bones.   
I adjusted myself to sit on my knees at the center of my bed, and pushed all my hair over both shoulders so it flowed down the expanse of my back.   
Mark floated near the headboard and adjusted the pillows to make room to sit up against them. I felt the shift in the mattress as he sat down behind me and found a comfortable position.   
He used both his hands to lift both sides of my hair and let it fall through his fingers.   
Mark lifted my brush and sort of hovered it around my hair, not sure where to start.  
I giggled a little and he huffed.  
"Haven't brushed this much hair for somebody before, have you?"  
He stuck the tip of his tongue out between his teeth trying to focus.  
"Nope, I'm only used to taming my own floof."  
I reached back with one hand and guided the brush in his hand to the lower ends of my hair.   
"Try carefully brushing out the ends, and then brush it all the way through, keep it from knotting and clumping too much."  
He tilted his head and nodded in understanding.   
Mark began untangling the tips carefully, then worked his way to guiding the brush through long, slow strokes all the way down the entire length of my hair.   
It felt so good when he brushed the top of my head all the way through to the ends.   
After almost no time at all, my hair was soft and smooth again, flowing over my shoulders down to the blanket.   
"That feels much better, you picked up fast on that technique."  
Mark continued brushing for a little while more, then he set the brush on my nightstand and resumed his position, instead just running his fingers through my hair.   
I mewed and purred, I loved having my hair played with, and Mark seemed to enjoy playing with it.   
"You know, if you like playing with my hair, I could teach you how to braid it sometime."  
Mark smiled and gave my hair a playful tug, which earned him a gasp-moan from me. He smirked at my reaction.  
"Oh darlin', I'm sure there's all kinds of things we'll teach each other in the future."   
I was tempted to ask, but my mind was jolted with the sudden realization that we were both still only wearing towels.   
I pulled myself off the bed and swayed my hips more than necessary walking over to my closet.  
I turned and tilted my head at Mark, seeing his eyes on my ass, but instead of nervous glancing up, he slowly raked them up my body and shamelessly met my gaze with a smirk. I blushed softly and returned my attention to rummaging around the closet space for something to wear.

"I don't suppose you'd be up for wearing a lacey nightie, would you?" I teased over my shoulder, earning a snort from Mark.   
"Hmm... I'm not sure, do you happen to have any?"  
I jumped at the closeness of his voice, he was suddenly hovering right behind me and shivered slightly at his suggestion.  
"N-none that would fit you..."  
He smirked again and eyed my closet, probably scanning for any lingerie or something with lace.   
"You won't find what you're looking for, I keep those in a special place."  
He pouted softly, but then grinned stupily and pulled a band t-shirt off a hook.  
My favorite band t-shirt, the one-  
"Hey, I gave this to you didn't I?"   
Mark looked down at the shirt, then up at me, seeming touched that I kept it.  
"Y-yeah you did. I-it's really comfy..."  
He brought the fabric up to his noise and inhaled, sighing and half groaning.   
"Smells mostly like you, but still a little like me. Mind if I...?"  
He slipped it on over his head, the black fabric sliding over his skin and hid none of the muscles underneath, it did accent them quite nicely.   
I reached between his arm and his side down to the small shelf in my closet and pulled out a pair of navy-blue boxers with little rainbows all over them.   
"Think these will fit you and your... U-uhm.."   
I blushed and then he chuckled deeply, throwing back his head a little. I smacked his arm with the underwear and he took the pair, still laughing.  
I turned to look at what I was going to throw on while he dropped the towel and pulled on the boxers.   
I decided on a fresh pair of light blue panties with dark blue trim, a favorite soft green shirt, and loose pajama shorts.   
I pulled on the panties before undoing my towel-dress and letting it drop. I pulled on the soft shirt and comfy shorts, untucking my hair and letting it fall over my shoulders.   
"These are super comfy!" Mark was very pleased with his shirt and boxers, he did a little dance-hop and floated into the air.   
"Oh Fionna, paint me like one of your French girls."  
He waggled his eyebrows and slapped his own ass, and I rolled my eyes before bursting out laughing.  
I was about to flop ungracefully onto the comforter, but Mark swooped down and I ended up landing on his chest with a short 'oompf.'   
"M'lady." He pulled a fake gentlemen's accent and winked. I playfully shoved him, which turned into us holding each other, floating just a few inches above the bed.   
The soft clothing added to the comfort, and I found myself noticing how I tired I was from the battle and from our... activities.   
My eyes became hard to keep open, but I shivered slightly from a breeze coming from my open round window. Mark noticed.  
"Are you cold? D'you want me to shut the window?"  
I shook my head against his chest.  
"Nah, I usually keep it open because I sleep better when it's cold, means I can burrow more into my blankies."  
Mark took the hint and lowered us, lifting up the comforter as he did so, and set us down on the bed. He pulled the blanket over us both and I nuzzled up into his neck, kissing it gently.   
He held me close in his arms, I felt so safe and warm, I could feel myself falling asleep.  
"Mark?"  
"Mm?"  
"I forget, do vampires even sleep much?"  
He chuckled and kissed the top of my hair, rubbing soothingly at my back.  
"I know that I do if it's gonna be like this."

**Author's Note:**

> I do apologize if it ever gets confusing or if this is just a weird ass fanfiction to you guys, but the idea came to me and I really want to write it.   
> I'm not sure if I'm doing a long one, several one shots, or one shots with a little plot and then just plain porn. We'll see  
> Hopefully somebody enjoys it xD  
> And feel free to send me ideas ^u^


End file.
